


A Thought of Mine

by readwriteandavengers



Series: Made of Folk Lore [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sexual Tension, Summer Day, Teasing, Witch - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Webster's minding his own business, sitting against a tree and finally taking the time to write a few things in his journal. He likes the solitude, but soon after, Liebgott comes to join him. The sun is warm, the breeze is cool, and Webster can't get the thought of Lieb out of his mind.





	A Thought of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't struggle with descriptions but this one stumped me... Anyway, here's something a tad different. I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading!

David Webster, the vampire who minds his own business… mostly. Unless his human pal Donald Hoobler decides to drag him into some chaos, which Web lets him do far too often. But that’s not the plan for today. No, the sun is too warm against his fair skin and the pen he has in his hand is working against his notebook with such fervor. Web does not plan on getting distracted today.

The sun is pointedly over head, letting Web know it’s nearing noon. When the morning came, Web had gotten his shower, combed his hair back respectably, made sure his uniform was up to par, and headed out with his pen and tablet. The weather was nice, and Web hadn’t had a chance to write down his thoughts in what felt like ages.

Now he sits under a large oak tree, thick enough that Web thinks it’s still fatter than four men put together. Web absently thinks about how the tree must be older than him, and that gives him an odd sense of relief. As years seem to pass, Web gets older without _physically_ getting older. It’s one of the most unsatisfying things, knowing you’re aging… but not changing.

His head falls back against the bark at the thought, scanning the field as he thinks about how even the long grass will have a nice, peaceful lifetime before it dies off and new growth comes. Things must die to grow. Web won’t die. Not unless someone takes the matter into their own hands, and even Web has the urge to survive.

Web doesn’t think about it much. He actually avoids it at all costs, but even in moments of pure silence he can’t help but slip back to the thought of his curse. The flashbacks always followed a course. Web before his change, panic-stricken of what his life would turn into. He’d always been so worried that he was running out of time. There simply were too many things he wanted to do as a twenty-something that felt like age was creeping up on him too fast.

Then his mortality was taken from him by a set of fangs and a face he can’t even remember. He, like most people at that time, hadn’t fathomed vampires even existed. They were a fairytale to scare children into coming home at reasonable time. But David learned the harsh truth on a cool fall night when his blood had been drained.

He remembers falling to the harsh cobblestone with a thud, black spots floating in front of his eyes as his heart beat fell to an impossibly slow beat. He’s still not sure why the vampire decided to turn him that night. Perhaps they felt guilt. But he remembered them pressing their blood-stained wrist to Webster’s lips. He’d been too far gone to actually drink their blood, but it dripped into his mouth, against his bottom lip. He’d felt so parched that he swallowed, surprised to be tasting so much iron-

“Hey, Web!”

David jumps at the sudden intrusion, his pen falling into the grass as his leather-bound notebook slides off his knee and into his lap. He hadn’t been breathing, he realizes as he takes in a deep intake of air. It’s not a requirement for him, but it still feels refreshing and relaxing. Now he turns in the direction of the familiar voice, finding Joe Liebgott strutting towards him with a smile.

Web gives him a tightlipped smile back as Joe comes to stand in front of him. “Joe.” He says in greeting, trying to sound mild-mannered but even he can hear agitation slipping into his tone.

“Aw, don’t be like that Web. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Joe teases as he falls down to his knees, now sitting in the grass a foot away from Web. His eyes fall down to the small notebook that Web is now recovering, brushing off a bit of dirt off of the cover.

“You didn’t scare me.” Web challenges back, sounding a bit dignified as he opens his tablet back up to slide his pen inside so he doesn’t lose his place. Now he wraps the string around the binder and ties it loosely.

“Are you writing again?” Lieb questions next as he falls back and finally crosses his legs underneath him. Already he’s got a blade of grass between his fingers, twisting it mercilessly.

“Yeah,” Web answers blandly as he sets the book back between his legs. Now he turns so he can face Lieb fully. “What can I do for you, Liebgott?”

The comment has Joe shrugging carelessly and Web can already see Joe growing defensive. “What? Can’t I come talk to you?”

Web sighs at the hint of a fight already brewing between them, so he shrugs back. “Sure you can, Joe. But you usually don’t like to.”

“Ah, who says so?”

Web gains a small, fond smile at the question. He can feel the sun reflecting in his eyes, and something in his gaze has Joe’s heartbeat. Web can smell the way the blood speeds up in Joe’s system, he can even _hear_ the thumping in Joe’s chest and he curses himself. Damn being a vampire.

“You did,” Web answers, stopping his own thoughts before they run away again. “Many times.”

Joe plays it off cool, but Web can still hear the soft thumping of his heart. He shakes his head as his eyes fall down to the blade of grass he’s dissecting. “Yeah, well. I don’t mean everything I say.”

Web chuckles lightly at that, and his laugh seems to bring a small smile to Joe’s face as well. His pink lips curl into a smile and Web even gets to see a flash of teeth. While it’s hard to categorize Joe as shy, when the corner of his mouth quirks up and his eyes dart away, that’s all Web can think about. He admires the other from their short distance, enjoying the way the wind stirs Joe’s curls.

The wind.

The gust is the first wind Web’s felt in a while, and while he was sitting under the tree by himself he enjoyed the cool breeze. It’d rustle the grass and the leaves above him, creating a wonderful sound. But now the wind is only his enemy as it brings Joe’s sent directly towards him.

It fills his nostrils as strongly as if he had his nose directly pressed into Joe’s skin, which is now an image that’s assaulting his mind. The thought of having Joe backed against a wall, his hands wrapped around Web as the other presses his lips against the smooth skin under his jaw. He can practically feel the pulse just from the imagination.

Web forces himself to stop breathing in that instant, tearing his eyes away from Joe. Anywhere but Joe.

It’s been too long since he’s fed. It’s been too long since any of the vampires in the company had been able to feed. Things were busy, which means the need for blood was but at the bottom of their concerns.

“Web?” Joe asks after a beat, his head tilting to the side in concern as he finds Web’s jaw clenching.

Web clears his throat again, taking in a hesitant breath. Joe’s scent is still there; ever present now that it’s been brought to his attention, but it’s not as strong as it had been moments ago. He feels more confident now as he takes another breath. Perhaps these short breaths will help him get used to the smell, to the pint where he’ll get used to it… but something about Joe’s scent is different. It always had been.

“Sorry,” Web apologizes as he regains his composure. “It’s been awhile since…”

Joe seems to get the gist of where Web is going because he nods slowly. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Web bites back, trying to fend off his embarrassment as best he can. He doesn’t say anything else, unsure what else he could possibly say to Liebgott. He wants to sink his teeth into Lieb’s flesh and taste him. How’s that for friendly? Finally, when the silence between them gets too much, Web slides his notebook inside his pocket. “I should go-”

“No.” Joe demands immediately, lifting his hand and lifting it up to stop Web from moving any further. “This was your spot first. If it’s that bad I can go.”

“I can control it,” Web says immediately, his chest constricting with disappointment at the thought of Joe leaving. It’s true, he can. He’s not an impulsive vampire, he never was. “I wanted to leave because… I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Joe smiles softly at that, brown eyes warm as they graze across Web’s skin. “That’s hard to do, Web.” He jokes, but he makes sure to tack on more just so he’s evidently clear. “You’re not making me uncomfortable. It’s bullshit that they haven’t been able to provide blood for you guys yet. Shit, if we can all eat then why can’t you?”

Web nods slowly at that. He appreciates the sentiment, he does, but even though Lieb is a witch he doesn’t understand. Vampires, no matter what they volunteer themselves for, will always be viewed on the lower end of the spectrum of lives. Vampires are of the scum on top of pond water. No one likes a leech.

“Our stamina is a little higher. We can go months without feeding. Obviously, you can’t.” Web explains, knowing full well that Lieb already knows this but it’s better than what he was thinking.

Lieb frowns at that, but gives him a nod. He’s conceding, because he knows no matter way, Web will find an excuse for why vampires are so often denied the things that would should be considered inalienable rights.

“What were you writing about?” Lieb finally settles on, jutting his chin in the direction of the notebook Web had stashed in his pocket.

At the mention, Web peers down at his pocket and then sheepishly pulls out the journal. He rests it on top of his knee, waving towards it uncertainly. “Nothing much. What we’ve all been up too… the weather. The joke Skinny told earlier. All mundane things that I want to remember.”

Lieb’s smiling again, so Web takes that as a success. “You write about me in there?”

Webster barks out a laugh at that, giving Lieb a look of disbelief, but the other smiles on him to push him for an answer. So Web starts to stumble because he’s always been an awful liar and Lieb’s got him cornered here. “I suppose the answer to that is yes. I’ve written about you, Joe.”

He waggles his brows at the news, his teeth clamping down on his bottom lip. Web’s eyes dart down for a second at the sight before he controls himself and forces his eyes back up to Joe’s.

Their conversation drones on form there, Joe asking small, sometimes inane questions just to see Web’s reaction. But somehow, Web finds himself enjoying the ridiculous subjects of conversation. He views it as a way of breaking the dam, one step closer for Joe to put the mask down. He’s seen Joe’s exterior crack once or twice before, where he’s seen the other’s pain, before he molded himself back into the angry, smart-mouthed person he portrays too well.

Eventually, Joe resigns to lying down on the grass. He props himself up on his elbow as he rests on his hip, wearing that same soft smile as he looks down at the earth. Suddenly Web finds himself wishing he could draw, as well as write, because he could describe Joe’s smile to a point but nothing would bring it’s likeness back quite like a skilled picture.

So he resigns to committing it to memory instead, studying every feature of Joe’s face. The scruff he’s got at the corner of his jaw, his always vibrant pink lips, the creases at the corner of his eyes, his hair stirring in the wind-

“Web, you’re doing that thing again.” Lieb interrupts, and Web knows exactly what he’s talking about. It’s too often that Web finds himself stuck in his thoughts. He should stay in the moment more often because then he finds himself missing things… and he doesn’t want to miss a moment with Joe Liebgott.

“Sorry,” Web chuckles, now being the one to avert his gaze.

“What do you think about?” Lieb starts after a few seconds, his eyes flitting across Web’s face hesitantly. “When you zone out like that…”

There’s no way Web’s going to admit he was admiring Lieb _again_ , so he only sighs. “A lot of things,” he settles for, turning back to Lieb with his eyes shining hope that that answer will be enough.

“You know,” Lieb comments as he tosses a newly picked flower off to the side. “I’m a witch. I could conjure up a spell to just read your mind.”

Web chuckles at the thought, looking at Lieb with curious fondness in his gaze. “Aren’t those spells extremely difficult? On a vampire no less...”

Lieb’s head swivels back and forth as he seems to weigh his answer, but finally his voice comes. “You don’t think I can do it?” He challenges with a smirk that is equally as dangerous and daring.

“How do I know you’re not reading my mind right now?” Web shoots back, brows lifting lightly at the idea.

It gets Lieb to huff out a laugh, his shoulders moving with the breath, but then he’s looking at Web with an all too serious gaze. “If I could read your mind I think I’d be blushing at the things you’ve been thinking about me.”

Web’s mouth unhinges at his words, he even feels his throat bobble as words try to escape him but his mind catches up and he’s not sure what he’d even say. And his blue-wide-eyed speechlessness has Joe’s infuriatingly smug smile growing wider by the second. Then it has Web thinking how right he is. How Joe’s been in his thoughts more than should be considered okay… thinking about his hands in Joe’s hair, or Joe’s hands on his body, or the breathless sounds Joe would make if he and Web could finally have some alone time-

“Webster, your fangs are showing.” Liebgott, for the umpteenth time, interrupts his thought process again.

And he’s right. Web can feel the edge of his fangs against his lips, and the hint of heat growing in his groin. He curses out loud as he lets his head fall back against the bark in exasperation.

“You know what game you’re playing,” Web finally brings up, turning towards Lieb with a hint of scorn. “I’m dangerous, Lieb.”

That has the man opposite him scoffing instantly, rolling his eyes at Web’s dramatics. “We’re all dangerous, Web. But you just like the taste of blood more than the rest of us. And that’s okay.”

Web quirks a brow at him in disbelief, but Lieb’s now getting back up into a sitting position. With ease, he steps forward on his knees up until his thigh is pressed against Web’s. The proximity has Web’s spinning, feeling the heartbeat thrumming like a drum, somehow knowing exactly where each of Lieb’s veins are, and overall the heat of Lieb’s thigh pressed against him.

Web swallows as he looks up at Lieb with all the strength he can muster, but things grow harder when Lieb lifts a delicate hand and wraps his fingers against the side of Web’s neck. He’s in control, Web knows this, and he doesn’t plan on letting that change. He lets Lieb move forward, letting their noses just graze one another.

“Keep thinking about me,” Lieb drawls, dark eyes now flitting open so he can stare directly into Web’s gaze. Then, and Web’s wondering if Lieb realizes exactly what he’s doing, he leans down and presses a kiss to Web’s cheek. The kiss isn’t the dangerous part, it’s the fact that the angle now has Lieb’s neck on display, followed by a nice slip of collar bone since he hasn’t buttoned his shirt up as far as it should be.

Web’s eyes flutter shut only for Lieb’s lips to disappear a second later. His eyes flash open in disappointment, but Lieb’s already on his feet and walking away with a jeering, smug smile. He knows what he’s done.

Web only sighs as Lieb waves at him, each finger curling in a slow flirtatious manor. And as if the gesture hadn’t been clear enough, Lieb adds on a wink before he finally turns around and jogs off towards the barracks. He’s far off, but Web can hear him calling for Guarnere before he completely disappears.

Now, back in his solitude, Web finds himself swamped with the scent of Joe Liebgott, and the presence of a kiss still faint on the side of his cheek.


End file.
